1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding devices, and particularly to a multi-functional welding platform, which has a box body at a base thereof. The rear side of the platform is installed with a power input end, a power regulator, a high voltage discharging plate, a power output end, etc. A lower side of the platform is installed with an air inlet space. A rear side of the space has a fan. A plurality of air inlet holes are distributed on the platform and filtering material is placed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Welding work must be performed in the assembly of electronic parts. However, in the process of welding, it is general that harmful gas or metal smoke will be breathed by the operators and thus the operator suffers from injuries from that work.
The harmful gas or metal smoke has a great threat to the human body, for example, it will harm the lungs and respirators. From a statistic data, it is known that in most conditions, the harmful gas and metal smoke in the working places are over the allowable values. Therefore, the effective method for preventing the operators from injury is to prevent the operator from breathing the gas and smoke.
In general, the way for preventing from breathing harmful gas is to wear a mouth mask on the mouth or a face mask or to use a collector, as illustrated in FIG. 2, for examples, fixed type partial exhausting devices and adjustable breathing devices. However, these ways are inconvenient and the effect is not preferred. Moreover, the costs of the fixed type partial exhausting devices and adjustable breathing devices are high and are easily effected by wind flow. Therefore, these prior ways are not suitable devices to improve the defects in the prior art.
A multi-functional welding platform is disclosed. The multi-functional welding platform has a box body at a base thereof. The rear side thereof is installed with a power input end, a power regulator, a high voltage discharging plate, a power output end, etc. A lower side of the platform is installed with an air inlet space. A rear side of the space has a fan. A plurality of air inlet holes are distributed on the platform and filtering material is placed therein. Other than providing the general device for welding, harmful gas or metal smoke enters into the air inlet holes on the platform and then is filtered and then exhausted from the fan so that the operators will not breath harmful gas.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.